Dresses for Death
by Ridonculous
Summary: A stanger drops off a strange dress at hinata's shop. Now that hinata is stuck with the gown a new adventure shakes and wakens her world. It's not that dramactic 'M' for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Hello:3

The warnings are: some cursing here and there…uuuuuh- (scratches head) not really sure what else, hmm.

Um main character is Hinata then it will morph into KibaxHinata. Yes besides SasuNaru I think that couple is cute as well.

This is rated 'M' you'll see in later chapters….

Lets see there probably might or is bad grammar…humph who knows?

Oh! Hinata is normal and doesn't stutter like she does in the show, yet she is shy when it comes to people she doesn't know and that when the stammering kicks in.

-----------------------

Aaaaa-nnnnndddd enjoy the first chapter!! Hope it's not a waist of your reading time. Ja ne!

* * *

The bell on the door rang as a customer entered with a box wrapped in ribbons.

Hinata, who was currently folding shirts, stopped her movements and peeked around the corner only to see a man descending from the counter.

She was puzzled as the man walked away, but only to see the box with ribbons, she called out to him.

"W-wait a minute s-sir I'll be with y-you in just an m-moment!"

She dropped the shirts she was folding and rushed towards the entrance of the shop, but she was too late as he walked out the door and around the corner into the darkness.

Hinata grabbed the strange box and dashed out the door hoping to catch the stranger's back she had seen a moment ago, but was greeted by frigid bickering cold air as it nipped at her cheeks and nose making them flare bright pink.

A shiver ran up her spine. _"When did it become so dark?"_ she thought while looking around only to see shadows grow as the sun hid behind the mountains.

This was weird…..from the fast pace she used she would already be talking to the stranger about the box she held in her arms. It was like he vanished in midair.

Her train of thoughts were put to a halt as the street lamp above her began to flicker rapidly until it sparked, completely dead.

She did a startled gasp as she was engulfed by shadows. She stood still waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but she didn't really get to as a deep growl was heard ahead of her. Hinata blinked, was that her imagination or was that real? Her answer was answered as another growl was heard, but this time…..much closer.

She screamed as she saw blood red eyes coming towards her, it finally clicked in her head, those red eyes were running strait at her! Screaming she turned on her heel and ran to her shop with all the might she had. Her running quickened as she heard how heavy those paws hit the cold hard ground, using her common sense she could tell it wasn't a Chihuahua following her, it was something way bigger than her.

Finally reaching her shop she pushed open the glass doors, locked them, brought down the metal fence looking thing, turned the shop's light off, and bolted behind the desk in an unreal speed.

Getting enough courage her lithe self could maintain she poked her head half way out from behind the desk and looked ahead. Right as she did the floor underneath her began to vibrate slightly while a huge black out line ran past the shop. She almost chocked from fear imagining what would happen if she got caught by that '_thing' _she shivered slightly at the thought. Thank God for P.E

Hinata jumped like 5 feet in the air as a terrible, frustrated howl pierced through the night. She groaned in pain as a jolt of pain shot at the side of her head. Bringing her hand up she rubbed the fresh tender bump that formed. Damn it….she was such a klutz when she got startled, she cursed under her breath as the throbbing took affect.

Her mind wondered to what could have chased her, even though it didn't help the fear that weld up inside her at least it took her mind away from the howls. She was basically in the most busiest part of Japan so it couldn't be a mutated snarling Panda bear. She snorted as that thought ran through her head. It couldn't be a tiger they were far, far away in the jungles…and she was in Tokyo, Tokyo and jungles didn't match. (Gasp) but it could've escaped from the zoo! No wait the tiger is way too small compared to the thing that chased her…..maybe a bear? Nope.

Getting tired of thinking of what was out there; she lowered herself to the ground until she was lying on the ground and folded her arms for a cushy pillow, slowly falling asleep. As she slept she didn't hear the frustrated snorts coming from the creature that was a few blocks away.

The howls finally died down the sign of "given up' was ghosting through the air, only the sound of crickets chirping was replaced.

The sun's rays went through the windows and hit Hinata in the face. She opened her eyes slowly as the heat on her face brought her back to reality from dream land.

Hinata yawned and stretched her arms above her head popping the kinks in her neck. Sleeping on the ground all night…wasn't the best ever.

As she got up to a sitting position leaning on one arm she looked around her. The shop looked….normal, _"Okay that's good…wait what am I doing here again?" _she thought.

She was about to stand up, but something hit against her ankle almost making her lose balance and fall on her face. Almost.

Hinata looked behind her to see the 'box'. She gulped; she could've sworn she threw that box across the room when she ran for her dear life last night…..last night what happened last night? As you can see the effect of bumping her head on the desk is taking a toll on her.

Bending down she picked the box up, eyes glazing over, and in that instant all the memories of snarling, screaming, red eyes, running, more running, bumping her head, at that though she rubbed the sore spot self consciously, also remembering the huge black out line that ran past the shop, and the gut twisting howls.

As all those memories rent rushing into her head she fell on her ass, dropping the box as she did so.

Taking big shaky breaths of air she crawled her way to the box. Something in the back of her mind was nagging her to 'stay away' from the strange box. Ignoring her nagging mind she let her hands hover the lid of the bizarre box. Gulping she undid the ribbon off the box discarding it as she lifted the lid. She looked inside to see tissue paper and something lay underneath it. Before she removed the paper she noticed a card and a recite. Taking out the card from the box, she opened it and began to read.

_**I bought this dress and now I don't need it anymore. It has fulfilled its purpose.**_ _"Fulfil- what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"_ she thought but continued to read_**. There is no need to return the money, as you can see there should be a recite in there. I hope I didn't cause trouble by dropping it off on such a short notice.**_ Hinata snickered, _"yeah it was no problem that I almost got killed by trying to return this….this dress or whatever is in there!!"_ she shouted in side of her head. _**Also you don't need to wash it I've already done so. Thank you for your time. **_

Hinata frowned at the card. "Weird….." was all she could say.

Hinata rubbed the back of her head and sighed. Putting the recite and card next to her she took out the tissue paper and looked at the gown in awe. Taking it out, she stood up and held it in front of her body. The gown was strapless, it would be all white if the bottom of the dress didn't have a spiky-swirl patterns that worked their way up to mid waist section. The colors that were in the patterns were dark midnight purple and molded to indigo, and at the tips was frosty blue. All in all the dress fitted the way she looked matching her periwinkle eyes and bluish/black hair.

She was confused to why someone would give up such a lovely gown. Sighing she got up, put all the tissue paper and ribbons back in the box, put the card, recite and gown on the counter, and threw away the box. Deciding that she would deal with the dress later she put it where all the other clothes were being handled.

Grabbing her purse and car keys she went out the main entrance not caring about the creature that could be out there, it was bright and sunny with people walking, she had nothing to worry about….at least she hoped she didn't.

Waiting till the glass doors shut she locked them and headed off to her car that was 2 minutes away. She would go home take a quick shower eat something and head back to the shop.

While she was driving she felt that someone had their eyes on her, but like she had ignored the nagging in her head not to long ago, she brushed off the feeling and continued till she made it to her apartment complex.

Hinata lived on her own. Her father said that she would become stronger if she did things on her own, making her a healthy adult when she got older or some bullshit like that. Pfffff like whatever the whole family new that Hinata's father was or 'still' having a competition with his brother to see whose child would make the Hyuuga branch stronger, some crap like that. So in the end she did live on her own, but her father was nice enough to buy a shop for her which she eagerly took and made it a clothes store. All this 'living on my own' was complete with a cute apartment and a brand new car with a side dish of dog which she ended up naming it as Mr. Boogie.

Walking up two flights of stairs she made it to the front door of her apartment. Taking out her house keys she unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"_Ah home sweet home,"_ she thought as she dropped her purse on the kitchen counter.

She looked at her answer machine to see that she had three missed messages. Turning it on till she waited for the robot woman speak, she went back into the kitchen for some milk.

"You…have…three…new…messages." the answer machine spoke.

"First…new…message…today…at…9…:05…A.M….."At this hinata looked at the clock on the wall which red 12:21.

"**Heyyyyy! It's me Tenten, I was wondering if you were still going to the dance tomorrow…."** _"The dance tomorrow- what dance? Oh! The one at school DUH! Oh crap gatta' keep listening"_ Hinata thought. **"…..and like then Neji asked me to the dance and I was like OMG!! And I soo said ye-"**

"Next…new…message…sent…today…at…9…:09…A.M…"

"**UGH!! Damn it! I hate it when I get caught off while leaving a message! Well anyways I said yes and he did a cute little blush as I kissed him on the cheek…..ahhh I think cupid shot me in the ass with the arrow…I think I'm in love with him…..no I don't think… I AM!!! Cough well anyhow the girls and I really want you to com-" **

"Next…new…message…sent…today…at…9…:14…A.M"

"**AAAAHH!!! ThegirlsandIwantyoutocomeandiminlovewithyourcousin (pant pant) wewanttoseeyoutherehopefullyyoucancomecantwaittoseeyouthere!!!! (Taking big gasps of) air Bye!!!"**

"Going…on…to…saved…messages."

"First…saved…message…Tues-" Hinata turned off her answer machine with now an empty glass of milk in hand.

Before going down the hall she put her cup in the sink and went to lock the door. She didn't want someone breaking in while she was in the shower that was a no-no.

Walking down the hall she headed to her bedroom to grab a towel.

Now in her bedroom she stopped in front of her closet that was open.

"Mr. Boogie? You in there? Boogster?"

Her question was replied as a little black dog jumped from within the shadows of the closet and into her arms.

She giggled as the pup licked her face.

Now put it together. Dark closet…a dog within the closet….does this ring a bell? DING, DING, DING COOOOORRECT!!! She named him after the Boogie man!! Scary closet /plus/ dog in closet /equals/- Mr. Boogie

"How's my Mr. Boogie? Aww jya' goo-goo, who's a good boy? Yes you're the good boy yes you, yes you are, you are, my little Boogie Woogie!!!"

Hinata gave one last giggle before she placed Mr. Boogie on the ground and watched him run off back into the closet.

She turned around and headed to the pantry that contained her towels. Finally grabbing one she headed of to the shower.

Hinata sighed in pleasure as the hot water hit her back, as if acting like a masseuses, the warm water rubbed some of her knots in her back away.

She walked out of the shower; content, happy that the knots in her back were half gone. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her lil' fragile looking body and stood in front of the mirror. Opening the bathroom door to let cold air in she started to brush her hair while she waited for the fog that was on the mirror to clear.

As the steam on the mirror started to fade away some parts of blond hair started to show, Hinata who was busy brushing her 'own' hair didn't notice at first, she continued to brush her hair, but closed her eyes as her brush went through her long 'black' hair soothingly, relaxing her a bit.

Opening her eyes, she didn't look at her self in the mirror, but another person. At first she was confused, she didn't remember dyeing her hair blond nor did she have hazel eyes, but realized it wasn't her as she was shorter than the reflection and the smirk that was tugging on the 'other' girl's plump grey blue lips. She brought a hand to her face felling her own lips…and she was not smirking. When she brought her arm up the other did not mimic her actions, but continued to smirk at her.

Hinata screamed as the girl within the mirror started to move towards her causing Hinata to whack the mirror. Quickly dashing to her room she pulled on a pair of underwear, pair of jeans that was on the ground, and a baggy shirt. She gave a quick glance back at the bathroom to see the girl half way out of the mirror with blue/grey/purple skin and had her head turned to a position to where if any 'human' did that their neck would be broken.

The lifeless hazel eyes burned through Hinata's periwinkle ones.

Hinata basically hollered Mr. Boogie's name as the dead looking chick was basically spit out of the mirror and was dragging her self towards Hinata.

At hearing his name called he ran out the closet and jumped in Hinata's arms once again. He didn't get a good look at what was coming toward them cause it was blurred as they ran past it, though sensing something was dead wrong with the thing they passed he curled his lips and started to growl and fur that was along his back rouse up showing he was not happy.

The dead thing chuckled as if mocking the pup.

Hinata checked if she had her cellphone, Mr. Boogie, car keys, and wallet. Having everything checked she unlocked the door, opened it hard enough to make it fall off its hinges, and flew down those stairs making it look like anyone could be super hero.

Hinata _ran_ I mean like really 'ran' to where her feet barely touched the ground. She would not take chances of staying around for that thing to catch her na-uh!!

Now that she was right in front of her car she didn't hesitate to unlock it and tear away the car door shortly to throw the pup in, she new that the car cushion would be enough for it to not get hurt, quickly after getting in the car herself, she started the car and drove off. Lucky for her there was no cops to witness this.

Her heart was racing it practically trying to jump out of her throat.

Looking to her side for a brief second she saw Mr. Boogie curled in a ball but had it ears up in alert. She giggled at this; he acts so much older than his real age sometimes. Sighing she let one of her hands let go of the steering wheel and used it to pet the pup along its back. He looked up at her with half lidded eyes of pure pleasure as she scratched behind his ears, his favorite spot, making his hind leg thump in joy….though the atmosphere changed from warm and opening to hatred and betrayal full of loathe.

Hinata quickly withdrew her arm and brought it back to her chest at the uneasy atmosphere. Looking down at the dog next to her, she saw Mr. Boogie's fur that was along his back strait up and bristled. The top of his lip was rising showing his little fangs in displeasure and his gaze locked on something in front of Hinata.

This was bad she new that she should be driving eyes on the road, though she did do side takes at the road but her attention was at the dog…watching as he shot daggers at something in front of her.

She turned her attention back on the road not really in the mood for a car crash, but she didn't see the rear of another car or the stripped road…but ripped ragged clothing and something blond…..she looked at the clothing, she had seen that somewhere and it was very familiar it was at the tip of her tongue that was until a feminine glue/grey arm rouse up and smacked down on the window shield making Hinata jump up in shock causing her to look up and lock eyes with lifeless hazel with her widened periwinkle. The dead chick…was on Hinata's…..window shield!

"Hu-…..OH MY GAWD!!! SHES BACK MR. BOOGIE!!" Hinata shouted out to her dog.

The said dog in agreement jumped up unto his four legs and began to snarl.

Hinata was panicking she couldn't see in front of her which would lead to a car crash, clearly that was the dead thing on the window shield goal was to make Hinata crash, but luck was on Hinata's side as she saw a church with a empty parking lot on her side.

Quickly turning fast, to where some of the rubber burned off the tires and followed by pissed of riders honking at her, she zoomed into the churches lot and skidded to a halt.

Her head rested on the steering wheel, trying to catch her breath she looked up to face a clear blue sky no dead thing.

She sighed with relief and looked at Boogster to see he had calm down some as well.

Hinata backed up and headed off to her shop.

She walked down the pavement with Mr. Boogie snug in her arms.

Now in front of her shop she pulled out her shop keys and unlocked the glass doors and went inside.

"You know what Mr. Boogie I think this is your first time in "Clothes-Galore" ne?" she asked then to have the dog bark happily in reply.

She giggled that is till she stared as the ground got closer and closer to her face. In fast reflex she shoved the pup out of her arms and used them to block her face as she hit the ground. She groaned into the floor which came out as frustrated mumbles. Now sitting up she rubbed her aching chin, apparently she didn't block the lower half of her face well and had her chin smack on the carpeted floor.

Two things:

(1) Thank kami for **not** going with her father's advice of using tile instead of carpet

(2) And thank him that she didn't have her tongue severed when her jaw clamped shut…luckily she swallowed her tongue before her teeth could grab it.

"Boogie Woogie you okay?" she asked turning towards his direction. Mr. Boogie wagged his tail in response stating he was alright. She sighed happily she didn't want him to get squished or something.

Still sitting down she looked over her shoulder to see what she tripped on. She could tell she tripped on something because while her left foot took a step forward her right stayed in place and caused her to lose balance and….fall. So now trying to look for what tripped her, her eyes came across the lid decorated with ribbons. Her eyes widened a fracture….she new she threw that lid away the memory was still fresh.

She gulped; she pushed off her knees till she was standing. She made her way to the cursed lid, bended it to where it looked like a disorientated ball, went out side to the green bin, and made sure she threw it away. With one final 'hmph' she stomped back into her shop.

Now that she was in her shop she smiled down at Mr. Boogie. He always brought a smile on her face and he was hell for sure was proud of it!

Hinata gave one last smile and pat to Boogster before she went past the counter but bluntly stopped. There on the counter was the gorgeous prom gown. She made a sound of a pissed of bull and pulled at her bluish locks.

"God Damn it!!" she shouted.

She knew and remembered that she put the damned gown with the other clothes before she left the shop. Snorting and fuming she yanked the gown harshly off the counter and threw it in the back room where all the other clothes needed to be sorted and all that crap.

"Now to get down to business Mr. Boogie!! We got some clothes to sell!" she said with much enthusiasm.

The pup that was in a shocked state quickly shook it off and barked happily.

"Ugh….." Hinata moaned. She hadn't had her shop _that_ busy before. Well maybe when she put the 60 off sale tag on that got their attention, but still…wow. They just kept swooping in and out like evil little deadly piranhas, hungry for cheap sales. Geeze even Mr. Boogie was pooped he kept having to avoid people stepping on him and deathly little children that stank like diaper poop ass as they tried to pick him up. He did his own little doggie moan as well.

Hinata laughed at her dog's expression which earned her a really, really pissed off glare that said 'shut the hell up or I'll do it for you, you annoying little dipshit'. She frowned playfully and picked him up. He almost bit her for her to let him go that is until she started to scratch behind his ears…..ahh maybe being a pup means getting the good half of the chew toy once and a while. He tried to hold back the sounds that came back from within his throat in happiness, trying to still be pissed off at her but couldn't.

"Aww don't give me that mean look Lil' Boog," she said still scratching behind his ears, "but lets just say you could be a really good ninja dog by dodging on going feet and scary kids." She started to snort at a memory of him. His eyes became as huge as when a deer just got caught in front of head lights, and then his nose scrunched up in disgust as he smelt shit in a diaper and zoomed behind hinata just barely escaping the grasp of a drooling kid. Or the one where the kids tried to corner him………

Mr. Boogie began to feel vibrating in the lap he laid in. Looking up he saw Hinata trying to hold back her laughter, only little snorts escaped her lips. As if knowing what she was remembering he looked for the hand that stopped rubbing him and bit it.

Hinata stopped snorting and yelped in pain as she felt little fangs clamp onto her hand. Looking down she saw Mr. Boogie smirking at her. She growled at him and he growled in return. Trying to find a way for a combat she brought a hand to his face and flicked his nose, he yelped and brought his tongue to his nose and licked it.

He did a little humph and jumped of her lap flashing his butt in her face. She smirked in triumph.

Mr. Boogie felt Hinata smirk which caused a vain to throb under his lil' furry head. Oh but he had an idea.

Turning around till he was facing Hinata and got in a pounce mode. This caused Hinata to quirk an eyebrow, but before she got any idea of what he was doing he ran and pounced onto her chest.

You see Hinata was about um maybe a half a foot away or so from the front desk, counter, thingy so that's when the little evil idea brewed in Mr. Boogie's head.

The pounce was so strong it made her fall back and you guessed right, hit the back of her head on the desk thingy. Hard.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GOING TO KICK YOUR LITTLE FUZZY ASS YA' TWERP!!!!" Hinata shouted with all her might at the dog which caused the shop to rumble.

The pup that was doing his little triumphant dance quickly stopped as he looked into fire enraged eyes. His stepped back as he felt the deathly aura that formed around her. His eyes traveled past her eyes to where they landed on the huge bump that started to swell on the back of her head, this caused him to snort but only to stop as he heard Hinata growl darkly.

Hinata had him cornered. She laughed evilly while looking down at the scared pup. She was about to scoop him up in the **'arms of doom'** when all the sudden the shop's power went out. Hinata stopped her evil actions which made the pup sweat drop and sigh with relief.

Hinata walked cautiously towards one of the light switches. She brought her hand up to the switch and just when her finger touched it a blue spark escaped it and shocked her.

She yelped and withdrew her hand.

Mr. Boogie that heard the yelp quickly rushed to hinata's aid worried that she got hurt.

Hinata looked down at her leg as Boogster was doing little claws at it whimpering slightly. She just gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the head. Though on the outside she was calm and collect, she was in the inside a little fearful. She shivered at the memory of the previous night.

"Okay…."she mumbled, "the power is dead apparently and the power box is outside right? So then I'll just go outside and check it ou-" Hinata stopped walking as she was two or three steps away from the door. It was already night. She brought her wrist up to her face trying to read the numbers that were on the watch. She used the moonlight to see what time it was, it read 8:53.

"Shit….." she breathed out. Mr. Boogie looked up at her in concern, rubbing his head against her jeaned leg. She smiled at him again, but it didn't have reassurance…but fear and worry. Lil' Boog just whimpered lightly confused of what was going on.

"_Damn it!!"_ she thought. She didn't want to stay out this late! She wanted to leave by 5:23 so she could go to a pet friendly hotel…there was _no_ way in hell she would go back to her apartment after what happened this afternoon no way. She also wanted to be out of here before that creature from the previous night would return. She sighed.

She was about to snuggle her doggie when all the sudden it sounded like the glass on the doors were being scratched. She turned ever so slowly at the doors she was in front of and came faced with…nothing? The sounds just ceased as she looked at the doors.

Maybe she just imagined it? She looked down at Boogster to see his focus was on the doors as well, his ears up and alert. Well her theory was proven, she was not imagining that.

There was this evil cackling after like two minutes the scratching stopped. She started to shake.

The pup that had his attention on the doors averted his gaze to were the sound of the cackling came from. This time he growled.

Then it sounded like the walls round her were being pounded on…like something was trying to break in within the walls…and seconds later there was this awful chanting of _you're ganna' die, death has finally come for you_, _**die**_!!, and so on.

Hinata gulped, she just remembered that she didn't lock the doors that were in front of her yet. She made a quick 3 step dash towards the doors to lock them, but as her fingers were ghosting over the lock the door started to shake and blew open causing her to fall down in fear.

Growling started after the doors went open. It was really dark she couldn't see a thing even the silver light the moon provided didn't help.

Mr. Boogie, which was facing another direction while growling, jumped in the air as the doors jolted open. On instinct he ran up to Hinata and stood in front of her protectively.

The growling molded into snorting until it was a fit of a bunch of laughter.

Hinata was shocked, was the thing or whatever was…laughing?

Right at that thought the power turned on and she was faced with her friends that were laughing at her.

She felt stinging in her eyes, that's when she realized that when one lone tear fell from her cheek followed by many others…she was crying. Why would her friends do that? She knew they were joking…but that was just a little too harsh.

The laughing died down once they realized that hinata was crying.

"H-Hinata we didn't mean to scare you that bad," Tenten tried to explain she reached her hand up and placed it on Hinata's cheek in a sisterly way, "we were just jok-" she was interrupted when hinata smacked her hand away leaving a painful sting.

Ino, Sakura, Garra, and Shikamaru were shocked. Garra, who always had stoic mask, cracked a little when Hinata smacked Tenten's hand away slightly showing concern. And mostly Tenten was shocked she had been Hinata's best friend for sometime now, she was not expecting that at all.

"w-why……" was all Hinata said it was barely even a whisper, Tenten though caught that Hinata said something and asked.

"What did you say Hinata?" she used a sweet tone.

Hinata bowed her head till her bangs hovered over her eyes making everything black underneath shadowing out everything.

"Wh-" Hinata started but was cut off this time.

"Hey guys! Choji and I came back from quick stop, did you find Hina-" Kiba stopped as he saw Tenten crouching next to Hinata.

As Choji approached Kiba shoved the bags of chips and Twinkies into choji's arms.

Now in front of Hinata he gave Tenten a push making her go back aside a little bit and put his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata are you okay? What happened? Are you hu-………" -_"Kiba…."_ Hinata whispered in her head happy to hear his voice. Yes Tenten was her best friend, but Kiba was her best bestest friend, she knew he wouldn't do what her 'other' friends did…mainly cause he wasn't there to begin with.

"Kiba….." Hinata said looking up at him.

Kiba, who heard his name, stopped his worry wart ranting and looked down. He did a charming warm smile, but that faded away into a frown once he realized that Hinata was crying. Her slightly puffy red eyes that looked up at him with hurt and the still drying tear trails stated it all.

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders showing that she was safe, ready to listen.

Kiba brought a finger to her eyes and wiped the tears away in gentle manner.

"What happened hinata?" he asked her softly.

She buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled.

He chuckled, she was easily embarrassed.

Hinata held her arm up and pointed childishly.

Kiba followed the pointing finger and his eyes landed on the group of fiends. He roused an eyebrow in clear confusion.

"Yeah? What about them?" he asked and gave them a questioning glace.

He felt her tense against him. Though her head was buried in his shoulder she still let out the angry mumbles.

"Mmmm…hmn!!!! MMMMHHHH!!! MmmpppFFFFFF!!! Hmph…….mmhnhhmmMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mmm…..mm………….mmmmmhhh…." at that point her shoulders started to shake.

Kiba could feel the coat that he was wearing soak through to his shirt as it absorbed Hinata's tears.

He looked at his friends in a deathly heated glare locking them under his gaze….except for Choji that is.

His eyes read spill-or-I'll-murder-you-and-put-you-in-the-sewer-for-the-rats-to-feast-upon. The group laughed nervously….yes even Garra.

Kiba smirked within; heh being with the Uchiha sure did pay off….though his glare will never be on the same level as Sasuke's, nope.

"Well you see," Ino started, "while you and Choji were at the market we did a little joke…."

Kiba gave her a glare he knew she wasn't saying it all.

Ino elbowed Sakura in the ribs telling her to go on.

"Um…we didn't mean for it to go far, it was just a little prank." Sakura said and rubbed the back of her head.

"It was '_just a little'_ prank eh?" Kiba asked.

The two girls gulped and went behind Garra and Shikamaru. As the boys tried to pride off the girls' Kiba put his attention on the last one Tenten….

"W-we were just joking honestly….please forgive us Hinata…we didn't mean for it to go that far, we are extremely sorry." Tenten pleaded.

Kiba waited for Hinata's reply but there was none. He knew she was still awake; her breathing wasn't smooth and slow. Getting inpatient he put her head in his hands and made her look him in the eye.

He almost laughed as he saw the pout that played on Hinata's face.

"So do you forgive them Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata looked at the people in front of her; her pout went into thinking mode.

"Ummmm…..nooo-yes, yes I do forgive them."

She saw the relief pass everyone's face.

"Just please don't do that again…or so late……" she said looking down at her hands.

"Okay, we won't." The guilty ones said.

Hinata smiled before she rested her head back on Kiba's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Everyone did little cooing sounds at Hinata's sleeping gesture. She was one year younger then all of them, the smallest, the shyest, the 'second' brightest, and the cutest. They treated her like they were her Oniis' and Onees'. And yes they do have their fights like a normal family would, and yes this prank went a little too far, but in the end they made up. As you can say they are like family.

"Well I think we should go." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, but first we need to lock up everything before we go." Tenten whispered.

"Oi Choji sense you don't have your arms full of chips can you hold Mr. Boogie?" Kiba asked.

Choji groaned but did as he was told and held Boogster.

Kiba held Hinata bridal style in his arms. He smiled as she snuggled against his chest and let out a content sigh.

Choji held a squirming Mr. Boogie, but that died down when the girls told him to scratch behind the pup's ears.

Garra was about to turn off the shops light when a blond blur went rushing past him. He sighed; it was Ino squealing happily about something.

Then a pink blur went pass him.

"Damn it these idiots….." Garra mumbled under his breath.

"Come on you guys!! We need to go and have our beauty sleep for tomorrows dance!!" Tenten snapped at the oogling girls in a deathly whisper.

Sakura and Ino stopped their awing and face Tenten.

"Guess what! Hinata has the perfect dress for the dance!" Ino and Sakura whispered in one voice

"How do you know that? Wait…ugh come on you stupid asses we need to go." Tenten gestured towards the door with her hand.

The two girls that were focused on the dress didn't even hear the insult.

"God! What is the hold up?!" an irritated voice whispered.

The four in the room turned to see a rather unhappy Kiba at the doorway with a sleeping Hinata in his arms.

"Sorry we just found Hinata's dress and so we're ganna' carry it for her." Sakura whispered to Kiba.

"Ugh…fine whatever can we just go now?" Kiba asked the two whack jobs.

Sakura and Ino nodded and walked past Tenten, Garra, Kiba, and Shikamaru heading to the direction of Kiba's apartment.

When they went to Hinata's apartment previously they sure wouldn't go into it at night or at all.

When the lights were off and the doors were locked they headed off, unknowing that there was a pair of lifeless hazel eyes glaring at them as they walked away….

"Hey, you got Hinata's car keys don't you Shikamaru?" Tenten asked him. Shikamaru nodded and gave Tenten the keys.

Everyone in the back seats was not happy at all. They were cramped up next to each other in Hinata's little car. Choji, Ino, Kiba, Garra, and Sakura all had to sit in the back together while Tenten drove and Hinata slept next to her with Mr. Boogie snuggled in her lap sleeping peacefully as well. Kiba had his face smudged on the window making little puffs of fog appear on it as he breathed trying to calm down his nerves when people would flip him off as they were at a stop light thinking he was mocking them or something, he really didn't like it when Choji would elbow him in the ribs as he moved his arm up and down as he ate his chip also making him fill more squished by the moment. Garra was trying to breath fresh air almost chocking as the deathly fumes Sakura had was choking him slowly in vanillalie hell as she sat on him holding Hinata's gown. Shikamaru was not doing so well on his fortress side of hell either. He had Ino sit on him as well, but instead of being choked to death by perfume he was being bounced on every once in a while, all those bounces hit his bladder like a ton of bricks, every- time she would see a dog or a shop she loved or even a tree for god's sake she would clap in joy (quietly) and jump up and down on Shikamaru not caring as he threw insults at her, trying to make her stop. You could feel the anger and frustration growing from the back of the car.

Finally when the car stopped and parked everything went still for five seconds. Everyone just stared at another for a sec then BAM! Everyone in the back was out of the car faster then you can say "whoooooa Nellie!" none of them cared if they tripped one or the other all they wanted was out. Tenten just sighed at the sixes behavior as she got out of the car calmly and shut the door as Mr. Boogie jumped out.

Kiba walked over to Hinata's side of the car, opened the door, and lifted her up into his arms softly while he closed the car door with his foot.

All eight of them headed of towards Kiba's apartment while some of them looked up at the starry night closely following behind.

Garra took Kiba's house keys and unlocked the door before he stepped inside and closed the door gently as everyone was in.

"Ok guys those two couches can turn into beds so you guys can sleep on that," Kiba started, "blankets and pillows are in the closet and um… yeah that about it…oh, also there is some inflatable beds in the closet as well if you guys are too stubborn to share…I'll be right back." And with that Kiba vanished in the short hallway with Hinata still in his arms.

Hinata was tucked to sleep in Kiba's bed. She had a calm face as she slept and a very light snore was heard as it escaped past her lips.

Kiba gave her a small smile and closed the door heading back into the living room were the others were.

As Kiba turned around the corner he saw everyone getting ready for bed. He was happy that mostly everyone was on the couch bed; the only one that was on the ground though was Garra with his inflatable bed.

Kiba shouted with joy, glares aimed at him, as he realized there was one inflatable bed left in the closet. Quickly grabbing it he put air in it, got a blanket, got a pillow for the final touch, and then parked it right next to Garra. Garra did glare but that didn't last long when Tenten handed him his teddy bear…old habits die hard, (sigh).

Two hours later the lights were out and everyone was asleep, Garra's insomnia had being weakening lately so now he was able to take 'naps', but gets pissed when no one wakes him up from one.

Beads of sweat rolled down Hinata's face as some of her hair absorbed some as well. Her eyebrows were kneaded together as soft whimpers came from her mouth. She kept tossing and turning, throwing the blanket off and pulling it on, if she had the blanket on it would be too hot, if she had the blanket off it would be too cold, she couldn't choose which one.

Her dream showed pieces of a confusing puzzle. The dress the stranger dropped of was being worn by a beautiful young lady. It would go to people dancing then all the sudden there would be the sound of an ambulance. People would be cheering happily whistling and such, but sobs of sorrow would break through. All of this kept repeating on and on in Hinata's mind confusing her beyond senseless.

When she was about to see the face of the person of who wore the gown the face of the dead girl popped up scaring the crap out Hinata causing her to shoot up from bed panting and sweating. She licked her dried lips thinking of what that could possibly mean. Shaking she got up and went towards the closed door. She had her hand on the door knob but looked behind her when she realized that this was not her home…but someone else's. Trying to think of whose home she was in, she could tell none of her friends had this kind of place. That's when it hit her she was dreaming while in dream…great she hated these types.

Hinata looked down at her feet bare feet that rested on carpeted floor. She had on a light pink blouse and was probably a few heads taller than she usually is. The skin she was in had a warm glow to it unlike her own moon kissed skin and she felt more confident in her self. As she was looking at her 'new' body everything started to swirl and blend making everything mixed matched and uneven.

This went on till everything stopped and she was in a new setting.

Hinata closed her eyes and brought up a hand and placed it on her forehead trying to calm down her restless stomach. She took a step forward and the sound of high heels clanked against the floor. Her eyes went open slightly; she new she was bare foot not too long ago and now she wore high heels?

Looking down at her feet once again she saw that she had very dressy high heels on. Bending down to get a closer look she saw that they had real diamonds on the soles of the shoes that sparkled every time she made a little motion. She gawked, the person she was playing sure the hell was rich! She looked up from her feet till her eyes landed on the thing she was wearing…..she was wearing the gown that was in the box decorated with ribbons. She gulped; she did side to side looks making sure the dead person wasn't crawling towards her.

Seeing that there was no 'the living dead' she looked straight ahead of her and was faced with a newly furnished looking house. She just stared…and stared…..and stared some more and did more staring. In front of her was the hugest house that she had ever seen in person! It looked like it held ten rooms or something! It was unbelievably gorgeous.

(A/N: sorry but um I'm too lazy to describe the mansion, just use your iiiii-mmmmaa-gion-aaa-tionnn moves hands in a shape of a rainbow to make the point through)

Her mouth just hung open as she stared at the mansion, house, whatever. Her eyes roamed the house as if she was an FBI agent looking for clues.

Mouth still open she still stared, that is until she felt something fly in her mouth and land on her tongue. Closing her mouth instantly and reopened it to gag out what was in there, she rubbed and clawed at her tongue fiercely while she saw a fly, fly out of her mouth. Hyuuga Hinata has proved the words of 'Don't leave your mouth hanging wide open, or the flies will fly in'. A vein began to emerge on the side of her head as it throbbed away. That happened to be the most disturbing and embarrassing thing that has ever to happen yet. She began to sway side to side as se remembered the furry little legs that brushed against her tongue as it landed.

You know when a fly lands on something a little sucker thing comes out and roams freely as it wishes while the fly walks about? Well all that went rushing in Hinata's head as she remembered that little detail from science class.

Cheeks puffing out, eyes watering, nose running, and face turning blue, she came to a conclusion that…that the dumb insect…basically…..FRENCHED KISSED HER!!!!

Faster than the speed of sound she dashed behind a bush and hurled.

Groaning as her throat burned she rubbed away the speckles of vomit away from her face with her hand.

"This is disgusting…eww," Hinata thought as the smell of her puke hit her sensitive nose making it writher away from the yucky smell.

Propping herself back on her feet, she made her way to the side walk. She just stared at the house in front of her; something was taunting her to go in as if there was a finger where the door was beckoning her to go inside…

Walking at a slow but steady pace she made her way to the door. She could feel her insides stir with anticipation as she neared towards the house.

As she was right in front of the door, close enough to smell the maple of the tree it was made by, her eyes where glued on the door knob as her hand twitched waiting to turn the knob.

Placing her hand completely on the door knob, she twisted it slowly and pushed slightly till the door made a little jolt and creaked open. Opening it slowly she stepped in the unknown home…...

* * *

And that's the first chappy! Hoped ya' liked :P 

Plz Rn'R


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2! um to tell you the truth I really dont like this one...but um hope its okay for you

**warings:** you already know crappy grammer blah blah cursing blah blah blah blah yeah...

oh! this one is way, way, way shorter than the previous. This was like 6 chapters while the other was 17 or something...dunno anyways here it is.

_

* * *

_

_Previous chapter_

_Placing her hand completely on the door knob, she twisted it slowly and pushed slightly till the door made a little jolt and creaked open. Opening it slowly she stepped in the unknown home…... _

* * *

Everything was pitched black as she entered, even with the door open allowing the rays of silver moon light in, she still couldn't see. She kept walking and walking stumbling over things that laid on the ground bumping into walls and things that… scurried past her feet on the floor…she tried to **not** think about that.

Though she kept walking through the dark maze she kept going on not giving up. She knew that once she would find the end of the dark hallways there would be something ahead that would help the missing puzzle of her dream…..while dreaming in a dream, dream? Plus her ticket out of here hallelujah!!

Thus is why she hated these dreams they could get so confusing…

Hinata whimpered, the pain in her feet were killing her driving her up the wall as the diamonds in the soles of her shoes kept piercing the heels of her feet, but she didn't want to take them off because once she walked down a certain corridor a _'thing'_, didn't know what it was, but it actually bit her on her left foot. Now that made her squeal for her life as she went stampeding down a different path cursing as she felt little trails of blood go down her foot then to the arch which made her walking hard as she kept slipping on the blooded shoe.

As she walked down another hallway it started to brighten up the further she went down. Walking cautiously, she let her hand skim across the wall as she walked, loving the feel of her finger tips brushing against the smooth and cool wall but shivered as they brushed against cob webs.

That's when it stuck her making her head swirl. _"Cob webs? Crap on the floor…uhhh……?"_

She as you can say was confused as hell. When she was outside the house looked newly furnished and sparkly while in the inside it was deserted, run down, dusty, and such. Confusing.

Still confused as hell she kept walking down the lightly dimmed hallway.

Now she was panting tiredly. Practically dragging herself, she kept nagging herself to go on further as the hallway started to get brighter at the end giving off a red orangey glow.

"_Holy crap…..!" _she said in her head as she stumbled forward. This by far was the most realistic dream she had _ever_, ever had. The pain, the thing that bit her, the smell of dust and wood lingering in the air, tiredness….my gawd will it ever end?!!

Hinata dropped to her knees and rested her hands in front of her swallowing deep breaths of air to fill her numb lungs. It had felt like she was walking for many, many hours non-stop….okay the non-stop wasn't quite true but the long time of walking was….ugh damn.

Bringing her head up to face the doorway that was giving off a red orangey glow she mumbled in defeat and pulled herself up to her feet.

Letting her arms sag to the side of her body and her feet drag, she wobbled/stumbled to the door way, grunting in slight pain as her muscles screamed at her to stop.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and took a step forward till she was in the room.

Hinata snapped her eyes open, frantically looking around her, the pain in her body lifted; she was actually able to stand straight instead of slumping forward looking like a weaken zombie.

She bit the bottom of her lip holding it between her teeth as she glanced around her. She was in a library/den looking thing. In the heart of the strange room was two couches that rested upon a beautifully woven rug and a fireplace that held burning wood. To complete the look there was columns of books that surrounded the cozy section.

Hinata scratched her arm lazily as she looked around her slowly. Though it seemed cozy and warm…there was something that felt a tad bit off.

Deciding to go to the left of the room to do more exploring, she wondered around with a finger on her lip.

Hinata held a book in her arms with a blank title. _"Wonder what this could be….?"_ She thought as she let her fingers trace the cover of the book in a gentle manner. Sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, she opened the book. Hinata raised her eyebrows, the book was…empty. Couldn't have been anymore obvious.

Grunting she put the book back in its place and started to turn away while she mumbled that, that was a waste of her time, until she heard a clack behind her. Whipping her head to look behind her, she saw the book she held in her hands just a second ago was on the tiled floor face up.

Sighing she made her way back to the book to put it back on the shelf.

Half way from picking the book up she noticed that the page that was showing its self was not blank, but had a bold arrow pointing at the back of her.

Squinting her eyes she looked at the page to see if there was really an arrow pointing behind her, for a good measure she rubbed her eyes with her hands. Placing her hands back on her knees she gazed down upon the book questioningly not sure if this was a sign or a coincidence.

Sure enough the bold arrow was still there in its boldy goodness.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she just glared at the book, giving it the stink eye.

All she wanted was OUT! No dilly dally games or jokes….or anything! She just wanted to find the key to the dream and get the hell out of here.

Giving up she looked to the direction the arrow was pointing. At the far end of the column of books were two figures that looked like they were struggling.

Raising a questioning eyebrow up, she turned to look at the book that was currently laying on the ground, but only to see the book was gone. Now that made her eyebrows raise to her hairline. There was a book just there and now there isn't??

Hinata looked at the place where she first came upon the book in the first place, only to see a green book was in its place. Pulling the book out the cover read Pixies and Prixy. Sighing she placed it back and faced the two dark struggling shadows.

Giving her body a quick shake, she made her way to the two figures slowly. As she got closer she could her whimpering and heavy breath/chocking as if someone was being strangled.

A shiver ran up her spin as a sharp cry of pain came from one of the figures. Gulping she continued on.

Hinata was close enough to make an outline of a man and woman fighting. The woman was pushed against the books as the man looked like he had his hands around her fragile neck squeezing it painfully.

Gulping she got closer. Maybe all she had to do was help this couple out then she'd be free?

Taking another big gulp of breath and exhaling, she cleared her throat.

The two figures stopped struggling as they heard Hinata clear her throat.

The out line of he woman fell to the ground grasping her throat as she coughed hard, trying to suck the oxygen back into her lungs that was missing just a minute ago. Slumping back against the bookshelf behind her too weakened to get up.

The out line of the man was looking strait at Hinata as it started to shake. Hinata was about to take a step forward to help the woman, but the bellowing laughter came from the dark shadow that was currently facing her causing her to cease in her movements, startled.

Hinata eeeped as the man started to walk to her still laughing until he was out of the shadows. She scrunched her face in disgust and puffed her cheeks out as the man truly showed himself.

Ew! My god he was the ukiest/ugliest thing she had ever seen! First off he stank like alcohol that swirled with BO, Hinata- her true self was even taller than him, he had the face of a perverted pig casually liking his chapped lips once in a while, he also had semi pointy ears giving him a elf look, was sweating like a mad man that just came out of the shower, even had a beer belly that jiggled as he stepped towards Hinata maker her step backwards slightly. All this was the chick's ideal man??!? Ewwww……

Laughing nervously she held up her hands in a defensive way waving them as she stepped back as the man neared closer.

"Uh…ha-ha-haha? Um I um…we what you…(cough) hi??" Hinata tried to start off an easy chit chat, but the man still walked up to her with a grin on his face totally bringing out the features of the pig making it fully blown.

"Look um I wa-" the words died in her throat as a hard covered book was thrown straight at her and hit her in the neck causing her to fall back and hold her aching throat trying to suck in air as she coughed. She started to wheeze when little air was being put in her lungs making her teary eyed as her lungs burned from within.

"_Is my wind pipe….broken? I can't breath…must be it… I'm starting to feel dizzy…."_she said in her head as her eyesight was starting to get blurry from the loss of oxygen.

Hinata was brutally pulled up from the ground making her eyes snap in pain, trying to claw the hands away that were in her hair but failed miserably.

"How was your prom hun? Did you have fun?? Momma and I missed you dearly and you just came in the right time for your lil' party were ganna' throw you." he started cackling at the pained face of his 'daughter' as he kept tugging her hair while he talked.

"You know you're probably a slut just like your mom…that's just too bad, too bad for you that you're not going to be able to prove that I'm wrong in the future." He started to laugh evilly as he gave another harsh tug at Hinata's hair.

"See what happens when you just found out when your partner used you just for your money and had affairs?? Beaut aint' it?"

"Hmmm….sense you're a part of your mother…I guess I'll just have to kill you? Ne how does that sound? I really don't want your kind of people to roam around…"

Hinata was practically blue right now but she still could hear. Tears went falling from her eyes as she heard the words 'kill you'.

"Aww don't cry sweet heart this will be all over soon!"

"God I'm glade you're only my step daughter or this would be really, really difficult if your were my own…(sigh)… oh well lets have our party ne?"

"Ple-plea-please don't…."she wheezed out in a whisper enough for the man that had a firm grip in her hair to hear.

"Umm…no"

With that the man threw Hinata into a book shelf making her back painfully hit the bookshelf hard and for the books to tumble till the whole shelf went crashing down.

"Wow….you must be heavier than I though…must be a disadvantage you got sense your tall…oh well, by the way did you enjoy the home made ride?? It was quit hard to make it. Did you feel like you could fly? That was the main point of the ride…hmm NEXT!" he started to laugh at the sprawled form of Hinata.

The pig walked over books and made his way towards Hinata. Pulling hard enough on her arm to make it come out of its socket, he dragged her to where they once were, but farther up.

With her still on the ground he held her up from under her arms and looked down at her while he was standing above her.

"I think this ride might be a little old for your age group, but hey everyone misses to be little again right?"

Before Hinata could protest he stepped further in front of her to where she was behind him on the ground and still had his hands tucked under her arms.

With a grunt he heaved her till she went sliding past him fast on the tiled floor till she came into contact with the wall behind her making a sickening cracking sound as her skull hit the wall roughly.

The man clapped with joy as he talked. "See isn't the Slip n' Slide fun even though you're really not the age for it??"

Hinata was almost out of it, but the warm red liquid the seeped from the back from her head kept her in reality even though she was still in a dream.

With half lidded eyes Hinata looked as the man in front of her that was walking towards her with a smug look on his face.

"Chinastu…you know you're spoiling the dress don't ya'? Silly goose you should be more careful or some stains won't come out! We don't want that do we?"

"_Chinastu…..pretty…….name" _thought Hinata weakly.

"Oi! You know what I also love?? I really like the pie throwing at fairs don't you? Let's try it out ne?"

At that he pulled at Hinata's feet till she was completely flat on the ground facing him. "Okay here we go!!" he started.

In his hands was a thick, thick book. He raised it as far above himself making it leveled to Hinata's face. Right as he was about to let the book fall a scream was heard that came from the helpless mother.

"Do-don't touch her yo-you asshole!!" screamed the mother.

Man/pig growled at her and placed the book down and walked to the mother that was on the ground glaring.

"You know how much I hate it when I'm interrupted during work dear….and this is work so….SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" with that he slapped her across the face and pushed her harshly back against the book shelf.

Taking a few steps back he cracked his neck and walked back to Hinata.

"K we'll start now k? Good!"

Grabbing the book that he once held he put it in the same position in the air and let it go.

The book fell right on Hinata's face making her nose break and her face bruise under the heavy book.

The man repeated this over and over and over and over again till he was satisfied. Once he was finished he clasped his hands together in triumph leaving the book on Hinata's face too lazy to take it off.

"I just love the fair…." The man mumbled under his breath.

Hinata was now drowning in her own blood instead of having no oxygen.

Not being able to take it any longer she started to slip away feeling her soul darken as she did so. The past flashed threw her eyes once again showing the girl she was playing, Chinastu, how her life was good once and never being able to complete it. Everything flashed through Hinata's eyes of Chinatsu from beginning to end…

The last thing she heard was Chinastu's mom crying and pleading….

Hinata shot up from the bed she was laying in panting heavily. Cold sweet drenched her body and she ached horribly.

Pausing for a second, she stayed still till her hands went roaming in an incredibly fast pace checking if she was in her own skin.

Hinata sighed with relief; she was in her 'own' body.

Sliding her legs to the edge of the bed she stood up, but only fell back down on the bed in pain.

"Ouch!" she said as she bit the inside of her cheek. Her back hurt like hell.

Retrying she got up slowly and limped towards the bedroom light switch. With the swish of her finger the bedroom lit up.

Hinata opened the door slowly and peeked out the door. When she heard the light snoring of her friends coming from the living room, she tiptoed into the bathroom.

Looking in the bathroom mirror she gasped. Her lip was busted, the marks of fingers where around her neck, face was bruised and slightly bloody. She stuck out her tongue in disgust at her reflection. It looked like she was actually in the dream and got beat to death….was she? Was she really in the dream? Na couldn't be…but then why the marks?

Too tired to think she turned on the shower and washed up quickly.

Wrapping a towel around her waist, she used another towel to towel dry her hair. As she was in front of the mirror she noticed her eyes flash hazel. Eyes widening, she quickly dashed out of the washroom back to Kiba's bedroom.

Hinata borrowed one of Kiba's big shirts and boxers for the night knowing he wouldn't mind.

Sighing she folded her clothes and placed them under the bed.

Plopping on the bed, she just sat there thinking. As she was scratching her arm she noticed that the bruise that was there was gone. Letting her arm raise up, she let her fingers brush the bottom of her lip and found her lip wasn't busted anymore.

Hinata started to poke her face trying to feel the tenderness where the bruises where but didn't. She jumped up quickly and also found the pain in her back was gone.

As she stood there confused, she didn't notice the black shadow that zoomed across from her until she felt a cold breath tickle on her ear making her swat at it but no avail.

The cold breath got colder and colder until it spoke.

_**That dream wasn't true….just a joke……..**_

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat as the cold left, but once that cackling was heard she dashed out of the room to the living room where Kiba was.

Hinata found Kiba on the inflatable matress slumbering away. Quickly as she found him she pounced on him and clung to him for dear life.

"I DIDN'T TAKE THE DOG BISCUIT!!!" Kiba yelled on the top of his lungs when Hinata woke him up.

"Shut up….." everyone mumbled at Kiba half asleep.

Kiba coughed but noticing the weight on him was Hinata he quickly sat up and pulled her to his chest.

"You okay?" he whispered to her.

Hinata nodded and snuggled deeper in his chest.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked innocently.

Kiba hmmed and laid back down with Hinata in his arms.

As Hinata was engulfed by Kiba's heat she fell asleep instantly so did Kiba.

At the corner of the dark room was a pair of hazel eyes that had their hold on Hinata's sleeping form.

"_**Not the true thing…….not at all…………"**_it whispered into the night as it faded away.

* * *

See i wans't joking when i said it was short:P

like i said before not my best but oh well...still lots of other chapters to do.

oh and um Chinatsu means "a thousand summers"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi….um sorry I had to delete chapter 3 and 4, I didn't like the way the story was turning out so I had to delete those two.

I'll be updating shortly.


End file.
